Overnight Surprise
by NextLostCause
Summary: AU Highschool: Now that John is back from his latest hunt, Sam thinks it's a good idea to invite Cas over for dinner...and to spend the night. Little does he know of the angel's hidden feelings for his brother. Rated T for language, kissing, slash Destiel a few chapters in. Sidenote...the angels have been grounded and stripped of their powers. Only Mike and Raphael are full angels.
1. Chapter 1

The bell signaling the end of class woke Castiel from his daydream. Or rather from his watching. From his spot beside the window Castiel could see the field where the gym classes were filing off the fields, and more importantly, he could see Dean Winchester. The Winchester boys were sort of new to the school, having come halfway through the previous year, but Dean had already made a name for himself around the school, and the neighbourhood.

Dean Winchester: tough guy, bad boy, the guy who'd been with close to half the girls who were graduating this year, and the guy who everyone wanted at their parties. But of all the things the elder Winchester brother was, the only one that Castiel cared about was the fact that Dean was one of his only friends at the school, despite his family being in the neighbourhood since the sixth grade.

Cas waited until he saw Dean leave the field before getting up and leaving to go to meet him and Sam for lunch. He could eat with Balthazar and Gabriel, but they were locked in a pranking war with Crowley and Meg, and their idiots. And the shy Castiel didn't feel like discussing war strategies today. Besides, the Winchesters treated him better. Normal. Not like it was weird if he just sat there and never spoke. They didn't look at him like he was an outsider looking in on their world. Castiel Novak was a part of their little world. And truthfully, Castiel liked it better in there anyways.

A smile cracked his lips as he remembered the first time he'd met the brothers. It was about halfway through last year.

Castiel was bringing down the attendance sheet for his social studies class. The boys were in the office with their dad, John, getting final papers and things sorted out. John was big, Castiel noticed, and the quiet boy felt even smaller than he was as he walked passed him…and straight in to Dean.

"Oh damn! Watch out for traffic man." Dean had said, more out of surprise than any sort of agitation or annoyance.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't see you" was all he could say, looking sheepishly to the floor as John looked back to see what Dean was talking about.

Miss Mills, though everyone just called her Miss Jody, saw Castiel and called him over to her desk, and beside John.

Castiel, you have class with Mr. Turner now yes?" he nodded. "Good, then could you do me a favour as escort young Sam here, he'll be in your class now? And could you please show him where his locker is. If Mr. Turner asks what took you so long just tell him I sent you to help out Sam, alright?" Castiel nodded simply at her request, a quiet "yeah it's no trouble" escaping from his lips.

Castiel handed her the paper he had brought and waited for Sam to grab his bag and then they could be off. The youngest Winchester was about to follow Castiel out the door before he turned back to John, moving to give the large man a hug goodbye before returning to Castiel's side at the door. Just as they were leaving he heard Dean call out,

"See you at lunch, okay Sammy!"

"Yeah Dean, see ya"

Sam did not look like he was 15 was Castiel's first thought, looking at the smaller boy with his floppy brown hair. As it turned out he was only a year younger than Castiel's body was. Their shared class that year was open for all grades so there was that question solved.

Sam invited Castiel to sit with the brothers at lunch that day, and he'd eaten with them almost every day after that. His brothers were convinced that he had a secret girlfriend at first, but changed their minds when Gabriel confirmed he was with the Winchesters, much to Cas's relief. Now he wouldn't have Michael or Raphael on his case all the time about this mysterious girl he was ditching his brothers for. Isn't that was humans did anyways though?


	2. Chapter 2

Dean came to lunch still sweaty and smelling. Castiel and Sam both screwed up their faces, but Dean didn't notice.

"Dude! Do you not shower after class?"

Thank God Sam said something, because Castiel knew that he never would.

"C'mon Sammy! Nothing wrong with a little man smell." Dean smirked to his little brother.

"Well that isn't a little, Dean. You're going to rot my salad just sitting near it." Sam was frustrated but not necessarily mad. Cas chuckled as Dean sighed in defeat.

"Fine! Two against one…you guys win! Tomorrow I'll shower!" Dean opened his lunch and bit hungrily into his burger. "But if I don't get to finish my food it's on you!" he pointed to Sam on that one, but Castiel saw the smile at the corner of his mouth. There was no threat there. Not even the slightest.

The three friends ate in silence for a few minutes before Sam perked up suddenly, as if he had just remembered something that would save the world.

"Hey, Dad got back from his job last night right!"  
"Ye-eah. Your point being?" Dean clearly didn't understand why Sam had thought this an important lunch conversation. They spoke about their dad's work around friends, especially not at school.

"Which means he'll be home for another week at least right?" Sam asked, still not getting to his point.

"Yeah I guess so. What are you getting at, Sam?" Dean confusion went beyond facial expression and seeped into the tone of his voice. Sam was quiet for a few seconds, thinking of how to properly phrase his sentence so it wasn't weird.

"Sammy! Spit it out already!"

"What if Cas came over for dinner," he finally blurted, realizing there was no way to make it sound like a regular question. "and maybe, you know, he could, like, stay the night or something?" he added quickly, meaning to get the full idea of this whole conversation in.

Castiel's big blue eyes locked with Dean's green ones for a second before both of the boys' eyes were on Sam.

"You want me to come to your house for dinner? With your dad there?" he asked, slightly confused at the randomness of the request.

"It's not a bad idea, Cas. I mean, you've really only seen our dad, like, what, three, four times at the most? And you've never been to our house at all."

Dean's words were slightly reassuring, though not as much as Cas would have liked them to have been. In all honesty, of the few times he had met John, the man kind of scared him. Castiel, despite appearing 15, Castiel was still grounded and powerless, and John was a good hunter.

Cas wasn't thrilled at spending the night in a hunter's house, but still, as far as he knew, the Winchester family knew nothing about him being an angel. In fact, Castiel was fairly certain they didn't even know angels existed. He should be safe enough. Besides, if it was John's house, it would be largely guarded against demons and everything else that went bump in the night.

"Sure. I just have to ask Michael if it's ok first, but it sounds like fun." Fun? Well that wasn't the first word that came to mind but it worked just as well. "uh…what day should I come?" he asked them, realizing that Michael would need to know every little detail before saying yes or no, and the date was kind of a larger detail.

The brother's looked at each other, but Sam just shrugged. "Tomorrow's fine." Dean offered, and Sam nodded his agreement.

So now, all Castiel had to do was convince his oldest brother that this is what humans did and that nothing was going to happen. After all, they were supposed to blend in right? And going over to your friends' house is normal. Wasn't it? Gabriel and Balthazar sure did it enough…


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is longer, like I promised! I won't be able to get to chapter 4 as quickly since im in the homestretch with the end of my semester. I'll update when I can though! **

"Cassie, are you sure?" Gabriel's words were full of concern, something the other angel wasn't used to hearing form his brother.

"Yes, Gabriel. I am sure. Sam and Dean said John was fine with me staying there. And it's obviously going to be safe." He said, starting to get mildly annoyed that Gabriel was asking this question for a fourth time that night.

"That's not what I mean! Are you sure you want to be spending the night in a house full of hunters? What if they-"

"If they what?" Castiel cut him off, his voice taking on a tone of aggravation.  
"Gabriel, they don't even know angles exist, how could they suspect me of being one?"

Gabriel couldn't argue his brother's point, so instead, he just sighed, accepting defeat. The brown haired angel turned to leave his brother's room, but stopped in the doorway, popping a lollipop into his mouth.

"Oh and, good luck trying to convince Michael of this.. Night Cassie."  
And with that Gabriel was gone back to his room, or to find Balthazar, his partner in crime against Crowley and his horde of morons.

_Damn!_ Castiel laid back on his bed defeated. Michael and Raphael could barely stand to be on the same floor of the house as each other. _Michael's back? Great! That's convenient._ Michael was hard to deal with, especially for Castiel. Of this older brothers, he really only got along with Gabriel, most of the time anyways. Raphael and Michael were too busy trying to play daddy to be bothered with Castiel. How the hell was he supposed to get hi brother to let him spend the night with the Winchesters? Michael had heard stories about them, particularly about Dean, and he didn't like what he'd heard. And the fact that they were hunters didn't help anything. Well, technically John and Dean were hunters, Sam was still learning the ropes. But that didn't matter. It was the home that housed Dean Winchester, and Michael wasn't going to have it. He closed his azure eyes, trying to think of a way to bring up the topic to his brother when a rather bubbly voice made him open his eyes.

"So do you like him?"

It was Anna, Castiel cousin.

Cas sat up, groaning in protest of her being in his room…again. She really did need to start knocking before just walking in on people.

"Do I like who Anna? You never are very specific with your questions." He played, although he knew full well she was talking about Dean. He could have just said no, but then she'd know he was lying. She wouldn't' have even said the guy's name, but Cas would have known exactly who she meant, and she'd take that as Castiel already have been thinking of dean. Then he'd never hear the end of it.

"Dean, what's his last name…um…Winchester!" Cas rolled his eyes at her, trying to act like he didn't have feelings for the older boy.

"No, Anna. I do not like Dean Winchester. He and Sam are my friends, and that's it." He said, but she only arched an eyebrow at him.

"Fine! Don't tell me the truth." She said, crossing her arms over her chest and dramatically turning her head away.

Castiel sighed heavily as he looked at his cousin. "Anna, you always ask me if I like someone, and every time it's the same answer. When will you realize that I don't like any of the guys at my school?" He asked gruffly, trying to convince himself as much as he was her, that he did not like Dean Winchester.

She only looked at him, her eyes told him he could tell her if he did or not. And after all, aside from Balthazar, Anna was the only one of his obnoxiously large family that knew he was gay. But Balthazar had guessed it of his own deductions, so that didn't exactly count. But Cas knew he needed to change the subject fast, or he would crumble under the weight of her gaze, he always did.

"So how long has Michael been back?" his voice was lowered and nervous, as if he didn't want his older brother hearing him.

"Not long after you got home he came in. But you were up here doing whatever and your door was closed, so he didn't bother calling you down for anything." He looked up at her with that confused puppy-dog look of his. Michael almost never cared for Castiel, or any of the others' privacy. Why was he all of a sudden 'not bothering to call him down'? Anna saw the look on his face and smiled warmly.

"Relax Cas. I guess he's just calmer now that Raphael is gone for a bit." She said shrugging, but Castiel's head snapped up, his azure eyes widened slightly.

"Raphael left? When? Where? Why?" He spewed questions at the red-headed girl. Anna looked at him for a moment, not understanding why her cousin wanted to know at all, but she answered him nonetheless.

"Umm yeah. He left this morning. Don't know where and I don't care why."

Cas sighed slightly in relief.

Michael was always easier to approach when the other brother wasn't around to aggravate him. The two of them itched at the each other's nerves just by being in the same room. If Raphael wasn't here, maybe Michael wouldn't be as hard to convince of letting him spend tomorrow night at the Winchester's. Maybe.

"C'mon, Cassie." Anna's perky voice snapped him out of thought. He looked at her quizzically.

"Let's go talk to Michael about this Winchester thing. His good moods are far and few between."

Castiel smiled at his cousin. She knew almost everything he wanted, and she never seemed to mind helping him out with it. Maybe he would tell her about his feelings for Dean. Maybe she could help him out there too. Maybe. But for now, he had to deal with Michael. One issue at a time here…

* * *

**Review please! Love it? Just okay? Hate it...salt and burn it? all reviews welcomed! More chapters coming...along with Destiel fluffs.**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my previous chapters, alerted, favourited me or my story. It means a lot with this being my first fic :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Tomorrow was here and Castiel was trying hard to contain his excitement until lunch. He owed Anna big time for this one, and he knew she'd make him pay up in big, but he didn't mind. It'd be worth it. He had a feeling it was. She had managed to help him convince Michael to let him spend the night with the Winchesters, but of course, he had some terms Castiel would have to agree to before anything else happened. He had to call when he got there, and again later on, at least by 11pm, and in the morning when he woke up. And Anna had to promise to keep a watchful eye over the place. He wasn't happy about Anna watching over but Castiel agreed nonetheless. It wasn't open for negotiation and if he wanted to go he would have to agree under Michael's terms. And they weren't that bad. Castiel had expected a solid no from his older brother and that would be the end of it. _Thank God for Anna._

Okay that is one saying he would have to cut down on. Maybe a bit of Dean was rubbing off on him.

Castiel kept looking at the clock on the wall all class. The time never seemed to be going fast enough. It never did in this class. Creative Writing with Miss. Becky. That wasn't he actual name but everyone called her Miss. Becky anyways, kind of how they always called Miss Mills, Miss Jody. Castiel regretted taking the course the minute he walked through her door at the beginning of the semester, but not as much as Sam did. They had both taken the open course and both boys were certain that if he was older than he was, she would try to sleep with him. But today he didn't even look over at Sam when Miss Becky was praising him on his short story. All he could think about was heading to lunch to tell Dean that he would be there for dinner later that night.

Dean. The name filled his head, followed by a face. Castiel had virtually every feature of Dean's face burned into his skull. From his neatly messed up dark blonde hair to his emerald eyes and the array of freckles that crossed his face to his pink lips. Oh those lips. How many nights did Castiel fantasize about feeling those lips against his own? About running his fingers through Dean's hair, and Dean running his hand through his hair as well? He couldn't count all the times, they had almost never stopped, from the first moment he met him, and looked into those eyes. At first the thoughts frightened Castiel, but he got used to them. After all, he was, technically speaking, mostly human at the moment, and such things were normal right? Dreaming about your best friend?

The bell ending class snapped Cas violently from his daydream and back to reality. Shitty reality. Putting his binder back into his bag, the blue eyed boy heaved himself up and walked out of the classroom, doing his best to avoid any and all contact with Miss Becky. He was making his way to his locker to get his lunch when an arm was thrown across his shoulders, nearly knocking him over, until a strong hand caught his arm to stop his fall.

"What the-"Castiel began annoyed as he turned around, but face soften immediately as he saw it was Dean. Then it clicked. Dean's arm was just around him, like he did to all those other girls. Castiel's stomach tied up in knots, his heart beat a little faster. Damn human emotions! He was acting like a school girl with a crush, but he didn't care. Not one bit. Dean's arm was still hung around his shoulders.

"So…you coming tonight, or am I gonna have t tell my dad my date stood me up?" He asked, jokingly of course, eyes crinkling at the sides as he smiled. Fuck he was adorable and Cas was pretty sure Dean knew it too.

"Yes I'm coming. But Michael said I had to call when I got there, and in the morning too." He said, rolling his eyes: a habit he picked up from Dean, and one that his older brothers disliked immensely.

"Awesome. Now hurry up and get your crap I made a bet with Sam that we'd be at the lunch table before he was." Dean said as Castiel opened his locker. He had just enough time to get his lunch out before Dean closed his locker, locked it again and was dragging him away by the collar of his trench coat.

The two boys entered the cafeteria ad Dean pretty much ran to their usual table. Good thing too. Castiel saw Sam was running too, but luckily for Dean, Sam had shorter legs. Dean reached the table first. Cas laughed as he reached the table to hear Sam whining about losing the bet.

"But it's your car, Dean. C'mon I thought you were joking about the stupid bet."

"No way, Sammy! You lost. You have to wash my baby. And f you miss a spot you're doing it all over again. That was the deal" Dean said, smirking proudly as Sam sighed in defeat and took out his lunch.

Castiel looked at Dean with a slightly confused look for a moment before asking, "What would have happened if you lost the bet, Dean?"

Castiel thought he saw a tone of pink rise in Dean's cheeks before he looked down and mumbled his answer. Sam repeated it for Castiel, and anybody who happened to walk by at that moment, to hear.

"He'd have to try and pick up Miss Becky, like she was one of the girls he'd normally go after." Castiel laughed along with Sam. Dean only sat there shaking his head at Sam for even coming up with such an evil idea, and silently thanking God that he had won this one.

"So you coming tonight right Castiel? Dad said it'd be nice to see you for more than a few seconds." Sam said.

John was happy that Dean was bringing home a friend that didn't have a skirt that was two sizes too small. And he liked what he'd heard about the Novak family from around town. Tight knit. Always looking out for each other. And apparently very religious. What wasn't to like, really. Dean and Sam had to remind him about a thousand times to get rid of the anti-demon and spirit stuff though. The last thing they needed was for Cas to think their dad was into all that crap…even if he was.

"Yes. I'm coming. I'm just going to drop my stuff off at home then walk to your place." He said, and continued to eat his ham sandwich.

"What? No! I have a car, dude. I can drive you home to get your crap and then drive to our place. It'll take you almost a half hour to walk from your house…and you already walk kind of slow."

Apparently there would be no room for arguing. Dean wasn't going to let Cas walk like he normally would. Holding up his hands in mock surrender, Castiel agreed to meet the brothers by Dean's locker at the end of the day and go from there.

Castiel wasn't overly fond of being in cars. They were small and confining. But it was Dean. And Cas was happy to agree to go.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean and Sam waited in the car as Castiel went inside to pack a quick overnight bag. He had insisted that they not come in since his family was home, and Dean was more than happy to comply. He had gotten into some trouble by Michael sometime last year and wasn't exactly looking to tangle with the oldest of the Novak clan again. And Cas had seemed pretty frantic in making sure they didn't talk to any of his family. Had this been any other person, Dean might have done it just for some fun, but it wasn't some other person. It was Cas. Shy, quiet, innocent Cas. His blue eyes had pleaded more than his voice had, and it overpowered Dean just as bad as Sam's 'sad puppy dog' look did. Too bad Castiel had forgotten to tell his brother not to come outside, because Gabriel was headed straight for the car.

Dean didn't know the brown haired boy that well, but the two had the same PE class for the last two years, so he knew him enough.

"Dean-o! Long-time no talk, man." He said, a large smile played across his face as he swirled a lollipop in his mouth.

"Hey Gabe. Yeah, I know man. So what's your crazy ass been up to lately?" Dean asked getting out of the car to talk to his friend for a bit.

"Nothing much lately. But me and Balthazar are working up something big for Mr. Turner. We'd be farther a long if you hadn't left us, you know." He said ,a devious smirk on his face.

"I know man, but after you two dragged me along with you last time-"he stopped, looking to Sam then back to Gabriel again. "Well, my dad pulled the leash a little tighter, is all." Sam didn't know Michael had almost gotten Dean arrested, along with Gabriel and Balthazar and he really didn't need to know.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Michael nailed mine and Balthazar's asses too. Thank God for Cas! Hey did you-"

"Cas?"

"Yeah. That little art geek brother of mine managed to talk Michael out of permanently grounding our asses. He was heading towards a house arrest type deal but-"

Gabriel finally noticed the look on Dean's face and shut up. The brown-haired angel finally realized that neither John nor Dean had told Sam about the incident, and they wanted to keep it that way.

"…But like I said, Mr. Sketch in there got me off pretty good considering my other options."

"Mr. Sketch? I didn't even know Cas liked art."

Gabriel was smirking and popped another lollipop into his mouth as Castiel came out the front door, looking less than amused that his brother was talking to Dean.

"Gabriel what are you-"

"Yuppers! Little Cassie here is quite the sketcher. Really spot on with faces too…especially the eyes and lips. Say Cas you should show-"

"Goodbye Gabriel." Castiel cut his brother off before the other angel could say anything about his drawings that looked remarkably like Dean. That was the last thing Cas needed Dean to know. Hell, Gabriel wasn't even supposed to be talking to Dean. It was John and Michael's agreement after their run-in with the cops a year back.

"Alright, alright! No need to bite my head off Castiel." Gabriel smirked at his younger brother playfully. Cas only stared at his brother, blue eyes warning him to back off the subject before Cas started throwing punches. Cas broke the stare and got in to the back seat of the Impala, closing the door a little harder than he intended on.

"Dean-o, be seeing you around."

"Yeah for sure. Come by the shop sometime. I promise my dad won't have the shotgun out this time." Dean and Gabriel laughed before Dean turned to get back into his car.

"Well in that case maybe I will. Later Sammy."

"It's Sam!" Sam spoke for the first time since Gabriel came out to the car.

"Yeah ok Sammy! Don't you three have too much fun without me now."

Dean pulled out and drove off, trying hard not to bug Sam about his crush on Castiel's older brother while Cas was in the car. He teased Sam about it enough already, and besides, he wasn't that mean of a brother. Dean remembered the day Sam had come to him about a crush he had on someone at school. Dean was convinced it was that Jessica girl Sam was always hanging out with. His shock when Sam shook his head no was nothing compared to the shock he was in when Sam uttered the Novak's name. With just one name, Sam had opened up his most kept secret to his brother. Even now, remembering that night, and the look of nervous and scared on Sam's face made Dean smile.

They drove in silence for a few minutes, the only sound was the radio and Dean humming along to a Metallica song. He wasn't even watching the road. Mostly he was watching Castiel in his rear-view mirror, looking away every few seconds in case Castiel happened to turn from the window to be forward facing.

"So Cas…art huh?" Dean asked with a smirk on his lips, breaking the silence between the 3 boys.

"Yes. And I'm not very good. Gabriel likes to exaggerate…severely."

Dean just kept smirking.

"What?"

"No no it's nothing. I just, uh, how come you never said anything about it before? I mean I've known you for over a year now, you're practically my best friend here, and I've never even seen you doodle in a notebook."

Cas smiled at Dean in the mirror. His deep blue eyes lighting up at the comment. "It just-I don't know it just never came up, I suppose."

Despite only recently turning 16, Castiel's voice was gruff and deep, almost seductive at some points. It was never purposeful however, seeing as that Cas wouldn't know how to be seductive if his life depended on it. In fact, he wasn't even so sure how his voice became as gravely as it did, when Gabriel's had decided to turn out rather playful.

"Well now that I'm interested you have to let me see some of these sketches, or whatever it is you draw."

"I don't have to let you see anything." Cas said, his voice taking on a more playful tone than it had previously.

"Yeah you totally do. It's a rule. If you're friends for more than a year you have to share you artwork. Rules are rules, Cas."

"And since when do you ever listen to rules, Dean?"

"Shut up Sam. I listen to them when they agree with what I want. And this one totally does."

Castiel and Sam both sighed in unison. Dean wasn't going to let Cas get away without seeing at least one drawing. Whether Castiel wanted to show them or not didn't matter. The two were friends, great friends, and got along famously, but if Dean wanted something bad enough he almost always got it. Cas wasn't one for arguing with the stubborn Winchester. Besides, the smile Dean gave off when he thought he won an argument was damn near radiant. Castiel could look at him like that for the rest of his life and it would make him happy, just to know that he could make Dean happy.

"Alright fine. But I don't have any of them with me. They're all in my room, with the rest of my things. So you're just going to have to wait. And I know how you love waiting for things." Cas teased. Damn he really was picking up a lot of habits from Dean lately.

"No I don't" Dean interjected. Castiel's eyes shot up to meet his in the mirror. "Yeah we have pencils and stuff. You can draw me something pretty later." He said, only partially joking. "Gabe said you were good with faces?"

Castiel nodded silently.

"Well good. Maybe you can draw me then, yeah? After I make dinner."

Both Sam and Castiel let out a slight snorted laugh at that last bit. Dean cook? Was he trying to poison them all? Sam and Castiel exchanged confused and slightly worried looks, then both looked back to Dean. Sam remembered the dreadful days when they would travel all around the backroads of the States while John was working. Dean was left to look after Sam, and unfortunately for Sam that meant coking as well. Dean had managed to burn toast, let alone make a full on meal. Hell, even now Sam could cook better than Dean did. All Dean ever made were grilled cheese sandwiches or pancakes for breakfast. Anything more than that had gotten burnt. Dean hadn't cooked for the family in the year and a half that they'd lived in Pontiac, and Sam wasn't eager to change that.

"What? Oh come on. I learned this thing in home ec. last week and I wanted to test it out when dad got home. Show him that I actually pay attention. And none of you are allowed to help."

The other two smirked to each other and Sam held up his hands in mock surrender. Dean's alpha personality wouldn't let them help but it would let him cook 3 other guys' dinner. Sam didn't understand how his brother's mind worked, and most of the time he didn't want to. Dean's mind could stay his own, Sam didn't want to know what went on in there.  
-

John was in the shop as usual when Dean pulled up 'round back. Whenever he came back from a hunt and had a few days to spare he'd work in the repair shop. He kept saying an honest job was a better way to live, and apparently mechanic was an honest job. As soon as he saw his two boys, followed closely by Castiel, John's face lit up- almost all signs of weariness gone. They really were the perfect trio. When they had first chosen to settle down in one permanent home John was more than apprehensive for Dean and Sam to start making actual friends. The family business was hard and often lonely, but looking at them now, Dean and Sam and Castiel, well John was happy the two hadn't listened to him and kept to themselves.

"Hey boys, Castiel. So what's on the agenda for tonight?" He asked with a happy smile plastered on his face as he hugged his boys and shook Castiel's hand. John would more than welcome a hug from the small Novak boy, but Castiel was still fairly shy around John and preferred a handshake. At least they had moved to first name basis and he wasn't calling him by 'Mr. Winchester' anymore.

"Dad you're never gonna believe it. Dean wants to cook for us. Can we order pizza instead? Please?" Sam laughed the first bit and practically begged the second.

"Dean? Cook? Son are you feeling okay?

"Why does nobody believe I can cook? I do learn some things in Home Ec., you know." Dean said defensively.

John looked from Sam to Dean to Castiel, who seemed to enjoy the bantering more than anything.

"Well if your brother finally grew out of grilled cheese and pancakes then I say we give him a chance. Don't you say Castiel?"

Cas looked to John, wide eyed at first, then nodded and smiled as Sam groaned in protest.

"What exactly are you planning on making Dean, or do I ask?"

John asked, suddenly realising that Dean had truly never made anything outside of a grilled cheese or pancakes and cereal.

"Nope, it's a surprise. And I already told these two so now I'm letting you know, you guys aren't allowed to help out. And if you don't feel like throwing up after you eat it, I get to pick the movie tonight. If you do, well I'm assuming Sam will hit me, but you guys can pick whatever for tonight. Deal?"

John, Sam, and Castiel exchanged glances then all three nodded in unison.

Dean walked back to the house to start getting dinner ready. Cas and Sam stayed out in the shop with John as he taught them about cars and auto repairs and more things Castiel never thought he'd come to understand about Earth.  
-

Dean would be making them parmesan chicken with bowtie noodles. Sure most people used spaghetti but Dean thought the little bowties were cuter, not that he'd ever say it out loud. He'd most likely shoot himself first.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam, John, and Cas continued to go over bits about cars, in particular the one John was working on at the time, all the while Castiel remained generally clueless. Cars weren't his fort. He could tell you which ones were a better deal at the dealership, but to open the hood and work on one; well he'd have a better chance at winning the lottery. At least he could point out different parts now. And he'd learned which tools were which, so when John asked him for one, he didn't give him something completely useless.

Sam left Castiel with John, heading to the house to get a pop and some snack food, wanting at least something in his stomach if Dean botched the meal. And as fate would have it, almost as soon as he walked in the door he could hear Dean screaming and swearing from the kitchen.

"Son of a bitch! God I hate stoves! Shit. That hurt! Will you cook faster?"

Sam fought to hold back a laugh as he crept into the kitchen and over to the fridge.

"Having fun are we?" He asked, a smirked played across his face from ear to ear.

"Shut up, Sa. I got it. It's the stove. It's old and doesn't cook shit properly." Dean was practically whining about the food that he hadn't realised the pot of pasta noodles was boiling over, until Sam pointed it out, laughing the entire time as he was back to the shop with drinks for John and Cas too.

"Oh shit!"

* * *

"How's he doin' in there anyways?" John asked, mildly concerned when Sam returned with the world's biggest grin and still laughing.

"Oh Dean? Nahh, dad he's fine. But apparently the stove 'doesn't cook shit right'" he said, imitating Dean's voice in a whiney manner, gaining laughs from both Cas and John.

"Yeah, well as long as he doesn't catch anything on fire I'm sure he'll be fine." John said, though he knew he would feel better if someone was in the house at least, just to make sure things were going smoothly. Or at least as smoothly as they could while Dean had control of the kitchen. He kept looking out the small dirty shop window to the house, just to make sure nothing was smoking or anything. After all, it was a father's job to worry about his kids, especially when they get into as much shit as Dean did.

Dean was great with any weapon John had ever trained him with, but cooking? The thought made him more nervous than it really should. Sure Dean was taking a home economics course, but that class had 3 guys, and about 27 teenage girls. And in all honesty, John wouldn't believe Dean took the course to learn cooking and sewing for a second. Especially not when that class had Lisa, Bela, and Jamie in it. Nice girls, and all three of which Dean had brought home at one point or another.  
-

It had been just over a half hour since Sam went to get the drinks and the three hadn't heard anything from Dean, and that wasn't exactly a good thing. John didn't want to go in a check how things were, mostly because Dean would never shut up about it.

"Say Castiel,"

Cas looked up John from his seat on the stool near the work bench.

"Would you mind going to check and see how much longer he's going to be in there? I'd send Sam but I'd rather he not be in the kitchen if Dean is using sharp utensils." John was mostly joking but he'd still feel better if it was Cas who went in.

"Dad, c'mon! I could do it without making him try and kill me."

John laughed slightly but shook his head nonetheless.

"Alright."

John smiled his thanks to Cas before setting Sam to work on the car-something about the spark plugs or whatever. Castiel was already out of the garage , happy to no longer have the smell of oil and old metal filling his nose. Why the hell did people even like working in an auto shop he would never get. But for some reason this family didn't mind it.

As soon as the angel stepped into the house he could smell the food, only then realizing the familiar and still annoying feeling of hunger in his stomach. Having to stop and eat really was an inconvenience.

"How much longer are you going to be?"

Dean jumped, nearly spilling what was in the pan he was holding.

"Jesus, Cas! I swear, one day you're going to do that and I'm actually going to have a heart attack."

"I'm sorry. I still don't know why you are so jumpy whenever I say something."

"I'm not jumpy. I didn't think anyone was here and then out of nowhere there's this deep ass voice and- nevermind me! C'mere will ya?"

Dean was cutting the chicken that he'd nearly dropped, into slices. Castiel was almost amazed. He'd never seen take so much care in anything that wasn't his car.

Castiel moved from the doorway to the kitchen to stand beside Dean, not sure what he was supposed to do-if anything.

"Can you pour that sauce-", he pointed to the smaller pot still on the stove, "-into that pot of pasta and stir it up a bit?"

"I thought you didn't want any help with this…"

'Do I look like I have another set of arms to work with?"

Dean was a bit frustrated, most likely from actually making a dinner for four people. Castiel humoured him, holding up his arms in mock surrender(another action he'd picked up from the boys) before doing as Dean asked. He could get used to this-him and Dean making dinner together every night. Damn! He really was starting to think like a human too. What would Michael think? Cas didn't even want to think about it, ever.

"Alright that looks good. Tell Sam and Dad that they can come back in in about 10 minutes."

Castiel nodded slightly but Den stopped him before he left the kitchen.

"Oh…how do you feel about horror movies?"

Castiel looked at Dean, head tilted slightly, a confused look on his face before he shook his head.

"I'm not a fan of them honestly. Balthazar and Gabriel dragged me to one last year and-uh-I don't do well with them."

Dean nodded, considering his friend's answer before waving Cas away so he could finish up dinner. He smiled to himself as he set their places at the small table. That was something he could see himself getting used to, him and Cas making dinner together every night, curling up and watching a movie late into the night. Damnit!

"What the hell is Jo doing to me?" He asked himself. Jo Harvelle was the only person in his life that knew he had a thing for guys, or more specifically for Castiel, the little nerdy dude with the trenchcoat. She'd put it in his head that Cas might actually feel the same way and it had been driving him nuts for over a month now.  
This whole damn night was her idea! Or at least the movie and dinner part were. The whole sleepover thing was all on Sam, and, even though his younger brother didn't know it, Dean was rather nervous about the whole thing. After all, the only spare room they had was currently housing all of John's hunter stuff, so Cas would probably sleep in Dean's room on the spare mattress under his bed. Dean was having a hard time focusing on anything but that at the moment.

* * *

John, Sam, and Castiel came in around 10 or so minutes after Castiel left Dean alone with his thoughts. Dean had refused to eat anything until they all tasted it first.

"Oh, so just in case it's poisoned we die first. Thanks Dean!"

"Shut up Sammy! Just eat it alright."

John was the first to take some of the pasta onto his fork and eat it, quickly followed by a slice of chicken, both covered in the sauce Dean had made. John nodded to himself as he kept shovelling forkful after forkful of food into his mouth. Castiel followed suit and Sam after him. All three agreeing that it was a damn good meal, and all three equally surprised at Dean's ability as a cook.

Dean only smirked cockily and took a seat between John and Cas to eat.

They talked over school for a bit. Sam and Castiel both complaining about Miss Becky. Dean complaining about anything that wasn't gym or home ec, but that was mainly because this was his second time in the 12th grade and he was just frustrated.

"No I'm not even kidding! He hates me or something! I'm telling you Sammy, if you ever get landed in Henricksen's class switch out!"

"Well if I ever had a chance of him liking me you killed it. Soon as he sees Winchester next to my name he's gonna think I'm a mini you!"

"What did you do that he hates you so much?"

Both Sam and Cas smirked at John's question. Clearly John hadn't heard of the multiple incidents where Dean had literally up and left the class, or full out told him off. Or the time that he and Balthazar slashed his car tires-though Professor Henricksen had never found that one out.

"I don't know dad! He's nuts. And probably thinks I'm going to throw a football at him during one of the games."

John raised an eyebrow as if to say 'if you even think about it you can kiss your car goodbye'.

* * *

Dinner was over and Sam and Castiel were waiting for Dean to come back with whatever movie he had chosen to watch that night. John already had it narrowed down to Nightmare on Elm Street or The Shining but he wasn't sure which one Dean would go for this time around. He never understood his son's love for supernatural nightmare movies, what with all that he knows of that world. But he never questioned him on it.

By the time the dishes were cleaned and put away Dean was back downstairs and laid 4 movies out on the table: 'IT', 'Legion', 'Sleepy Hallow', and 'Silent Hill'. John shook his head and laughed slightly as Dean held up his choices for the rest to see, a stupidly proud side grin on his face. He held up 'IT' a little higher than the rest of them.

"Dean we are not watching clowns again."

Sam visibly relaxed and Dean put the DVD down on the table, albeit reluctantly.

The other three Sam wouldn't mind so that was okay, but Dean knew his dad well enough to know that he'd rather not sit through a movie about rogue angels. So it was down to a headless horseman and creepy cult freaks in a weird haunted town. He actually couldn't decide, but Sam's eyes had lingered a little longer on 'Silent Hill', so why the hell not.

Together the four of them sat in the family room; John on the single chair and the three boys on the couch. Dean sat between Sam and Cas, partly because the middle was just always his seat and partly because he could scare the hell out of both of them at the same time. John had made popcorn before Dean popped the DVD into the player. Dean convinced Cas to turn off the one light that was left on so the whole room was completely dark, save for the television light. John gave each of the three boys their own bow of popcorn. Last time someone had to share it there was more on the floor than was in their stomachs.

Castiel had managed to inch closer to Dean within the first 15 minutes of the movie. Dean smiled slightly to himself. Yup, he'd owe Jo something if tonight worked out well.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long guys! I know I've been saying it's coming for a long time! but here it is! I've edited a bunch of crap in chapters 1-6 due to continuity issues so check those out. Just some adjustments to the story details and such! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep em coming!**


	7. Chapter 7

By the time the movie ended Sam had passed out on the couch, half his body leaning over the side armrest. Dean was half-asleep, his arms stretched across the back of the couch and head back slightly, fading in and out of consciousness. Castiel had somehow managed to curl up, his legs under him and he was leaning against Dean's arm behind his head. He wasn't really sure when he ended up like this, but he wasn't complaining.

John had gone upstairs to bed at least a half hour ago, so Castiel didn't have to worry about feelings of embarrassment. God sometimes he hated having emotions. Who thought they were a good idea anyways? He sure as hell didn't. They got in the way. He had lived as a human for more than 16 years now, and he still didn't understand how he could feel so much at once. He could be happy, but scared at the exact same time. And he could feel anger and love, and anger because of love. He didn't know how to hide them properly, and whenever he tried, he seemed not to have them at all. He never found that happy medium that everyone else in the world seems to have naturally. Except with Dean and Sam.

He didn't have to worry about showing too much, or not enough. They didn't care. Dean liked him because he was different. Odd, but in a good way. Sam became his friend through a mutual dislike for their shared teachers. And apparently nothing brings to people together like disliking the same person.

He was snapped out of his thoughts suddenly as Sam's body, heavy from the weight of sleep, and at an odd position, fell off the couch, waking he and Dean up quite violently. Dean looked around alarmed, ready to fight almost. Sam just looked confused and slightly shocked, until he realized where he was. Then he just laughed, and Dean couldn't stop once he realized Sam had actually fallen off the couch while sleeping. Cas didn't see how it was funny, but he laughed all the same. Their reactions were more amusing than Sam actually falling, but at least he didn't have to think about the movie anymore.

John came down the stairs, clearly not happy about being woken up by the boys' laughter, and told them to turn off the tv if the movie was done and get to bed. The spare bedroom upstairs was currently housing all of John's hunting gear so that it wasn't laying around the house when Cas got there, so he and Dean too the basement, which had some extra mattresses and blankets for them. Sam followed John upstairs, rubbing his neck, sore, no doubt, from the way he had been sleeping.

"_G'night boys. Don't be up too late, Dean, you have the morning shift tomorrow."_

Dean groaned in protest as he headed down the stairs but didn't say anything more. Cas smiled to himself as he followed suit, amused. Dean always complained how he never had any money to do what he wanted, but never actually wanted to go to work.

"_Okay, man. The beds down here aren't so great. I usually just use them as a crash pad for people when I have guests when my dad goes out of town, so some of them probably aren't the cleanest, but those ones,"_ he pointed to the two twin mattresses under the far window, _"they're alright. I usually sleep there so I know that nobody has puked on it or…whatever. Pick one."_

Cas looked around the basement. It was the first time he'd actually been down there and now he knew why. It looked like the place in the classic camping horror movies where the two teenagers went to fuck, the creepy basement of the cabin, and end up getting killed. Lord he needed to stop watching the movies Dean gave him alone. His imagination was bad enough as an angel. Now he didn't even have his grace to protect himself if there ever was a crazy killer in the basement.

"_Cas! Dude! You gonna stand on the stairs all night or you gonna get your ass over here?"_

Castiel snapped out of his daze and shook his head to answer Dean's question before moving over to the mattress Dean wasn't currently occupying. It was soft enough, but without a frame it was incredibly sunken in towards the middle. But it would do. Dean threw him a few pillows he took out of a trunk and a sheet and comforter.

"_Thanks."_

"_Yeah. You should feel like royalty dude. Anybody else that's ever slept down here aside from Sam and your brother never got a pillow unless they knew where to get one themselves. Usually they're too drunk to even care."_

Cas raised an eyebrow at him. How the hell did Dean manage to get enough people here without cops showing up? And how was he even able to get enough alcohol to get that many people drunk, for that matter? He'd heard Gabriel and Balthazar talk about the parties and all the crap that happened, but he still didn't get it.

"_What are you looking at me like that for?"_

"_How do you manage to get away with so much crap, Dean? You're 18 and have more parties than college freshmen."_

"_I'm 19 thank you very much!"_

"_Whatever. You're not answering my question."_

Dean sighed as he sat down on his bed. Cas wasn't letting this one go apparently.

"_Before we finally settled down here we moved around a lot, my dad picking up odd jobs and such wherever we happened to be that month. He got me a few fake ID's to get me and Sam by without any problems. Once we settled he, uh, he never took them back."_ He lied.

"_And you use them to buy enough alcohol and shit to satisfy nearly the entire senior year?"_

"_You got it. What else am I gonna do with em?"_

"_Now I get why Michael hates you so much. "_

"_Hey now! He hated me before I even had my first party. He's always had a bug up his ass about me."_

Cas smiled. It was true. Michael saw the Winchesters and told Cas not to even think about it. Told him if he tried anything with the Winchester boys that he'd put the fear of God in him, which was quite the literal threat coming from the archangel. But Cas was grounded so what the hell, right?

Dean got up, saying he'd be back down with drinks and food, and Cas decided he'd get changed into pajamas before Dean came back down.

Dean was about to come back down to ask Cas if he wanted anything specific snack-wise, but decided against it when he got part way down the stairs to see a half-naked Castiel getting under his covers. Dean felt himself blush, though he wasn't sure why, and mentally kicked himself for being such a girl. But it was pretty damn cute. The way he wiggled himself into the blankets. And the surprisingly more-fit-than-expected torso was a nice surprise.

Dean came back downstairs carrying pop cans and containers holding cookies and chips and god knows what else. He dropped them gracelessly onto the mattresses, which were pushed together so neither of them would fall onto the floor during the night. It had happened to Dean before and he couldn't feel his front at all the next morning, and the floor was cold as hell at all times of the year, so it still being September didn't do anything to change that.

"_You sure you didn't want to bring the sink too?"_

"_Shut up. Who said any of this was even for you?"_

Cas knew Dean was joking just by the tone of his voice.

Dean was just a little taken aback by the sheer amount of snark coming from the younger boy tonight. Cas was usually the one getting caught off guard by Dean's smart mouth, not the other way around. But Dean found Cas even more attractive when he was being like this. Partly because every single time Cas said something even remotely sarcastic or smart-assed he smirked, and that was Dean's favourite thing. Cas' smirk.

"_Where does he go?"_ Cas asked as Dean opened one of the chip bags and a pop. Dean looked at him, confused.

"_Your dad, I mean. You said you have a party whenever he's on the road, and you have a lot of parties."_

Dean thought a moment about his answer. He couldn't very well tell Cas his dad went hunting monsters all over the country every month or so.

"_Car shows mostly. Sometimes he goes hunting, you know, deer and shit."_ He said cooly, drinking from his can.

"_I didn't know he hunted." Cas said, mildly impressed and a little surprised._

"_Yeah he's been doing it for a long time now. About 15 years, give or take."_

"_Does he always go alone?"_

"_He used to take me and Sam all over the country for it, so not totally alone I guess."_

Dean knew the look on Cas' face meant he wanted an entire story to come next.

"_Okay get comfortable if you want another damn story straight from 'The Life and Times of Dean'."_ He joked, but Cas leaned his pillow against the wall and leaned on that, pulling the blankets up to his waist and grabbed one of the bags of chips Dean had brought down, waiting.

"_You know me and Sam haven't had a legit house like this in, like forever. Well dad used to drag us around the country with him for his damn car shows and shit. We stayed in shit motels mostly, cheap sketchy places. He didn't like us coming with him when we were little so me and Sam stayed in the room until he got back a few days later. Then it was off to the next town."_

"_How many car shows can one man see?"_ Cas joked, trying to lighten the mood on Dean's face. He was starting to feel like asking about John wasn't such a good idea.

"_A lot…apparently. Anyways, as me and Sam got older, he took us hunting with him. Showed us how to shoot and aim and all sorts of tricks n shit. I liked it. It was something I was actually good at. Sam hated it. He usually stayed back in the motel room doing work for whatever school we happened to be enrolled at during the month."_

Dean smiled a little bit at that, but he caught himself and changed to his usual cool nonchalance. But Cas caught it. He knew Dean was proud of Sam.

"_So Sam studied and you hunted animals?"_

Dean clicked his tongue and nodded. _"Yup basically. That's why I'm 19 and still in fucking high school too. I didn't go half of the time and failed…twice."_

" _I thought you only failed the eleventh grade once."_

"_Heh, I did. Then I passed the next year, so I was a year behind. I started my first try at grade 12 here last year, and failed. Now it's September, I'm still in grade 12. By the time I graduate, and I swear to god I'm doing it this year, I'll be 20."_

"_I keep forgetting you're actually old."_

"_Old?-Screw you! I'm only three years older than you are!"_

"_Whatever. You're technically an adult and-wait…how the hell do you not get arrested for hooking up with minors?"_

Dean laughed out loud this time, a full body laugh that made him rock back and hold his stomach. When he finished he had tears in his eyes and his face was red, and Cas smiled. He could feel his stomach flutter and he loved knowing that he had made that look appear on Dean's face.

"_Why do you think I don't ever have a girlfriend, Cas?"_

Castiel shrugged, never having given the topic much thought before.

"_I'd get arrested! I've been there before for shit I didn't even do, I don't much feel like being arrested for something I did do."_

"_That seems a bit backwards, doesn't it."_

Dean shrugged and chugged the remainder of his pop.

Dean decided it was about time to do away with his clothes from the day and stood up to change out of them. Cas pretended not to be phased by it, by Dean's body, being uncovered more and more. He looked out of the corner of his eye as he opened a can of pop for himself. It was dark in the basement, and he didn't have a good view, but it was enough to satisfy his thoughts for the night. Dean was 19, and looked like he'd be skinny, but he was a lot more toned than Cas would have imagined. He'd seen Dean on the football field during gym and games, and knew he was in shape, but the muscled torso and arms were not something he expected to see.

Dean sat back down and Cas could feel his eyes on him, not lingering or creepy, just on him.

"_What are you staring at me like that for?"_

"_What d'you mean? You too good to look at?"_

"_Maybe."_ Cas shot back, glad for the darkness to hide the slight pink he could feel heating his cheeks.

"_Right. So what's your excuse?"_

Cas turned his head fast in Dean's direction, confused at the question.

"_Huh?"_

"_Your excuse? Mine is I'll get arrested if I date 98% of the girls in my grade. What's your excuse?"_

Cas rolled his eyes. Dean would be the one to turn the conversation on Cas.

"_Do I need one?"_

"_No. But I want one, so 'fess up."_

Castiel sighed and stood to up his pop up on the low window ledge before he sat facing his friend. Dean appreciated the view but he thought better not to say anything.

"_Michael",_ was his only response. Dean whistled in response. He had never officially met Castiel's oldest brother but from what he knew, the guy was a hardass

"_Yeah,"_ Cas said, a slight shake of his head_. "He, uh, doesn't want me dating or hooking up with any girls. He doesn't' want to deal with the bullshit that comes with it I guess."_

"Well he's been through it all with Gabe, and I mean

_**all**__. And you're nothing like your brother. You're actually responsible and respectable. "_

Cas shrugged one shoulder.

_"Guess he thinks girls will just corrupt my respectability,"_ he said jokingly. He stretched up to get his pop from the window, not entirely sure why he stood up last time at all, to put it there in the first place.

"_If he thinks that then bring home a guy. Even if it's just a joke."_

Cas' face dropped. Michael would kill him right then and there. Dean saw the look and laughed, then choked on a chip he was eating.

"_Not an option huh?_

Cas shook his head.

"_Not sure really. Not like it comes up in conversation. But bringing anyone home would bring down, well, the wrath of God would be a good way to put it."_

Dean nodded, having no idea just how literal Cas was being.

"_Oh shit! I still have to call him."_

Cas looked around for his bag so he could find his phone.

"_You left your bag upstairs, dude."_

Cas was going up the stairs before Dean even finished taking a drink.

Dean could hear part of Cas' conversation as he paced back and forth in front of the basement doorway.

"_I know…I'm sorry we were watching a movie and fell asleep…yes I know what time it is…Michael if you just…okay…I get it…I know they are…But that doesn't…Okay fine…Tomorrow. Bye."_

Cas came back downstairs with his bag on his back.

"_You okay?"_

"_Been better, been worse. Michael's just being Michael is all."_

"_What'd he say?"_ Dean's voice sounded genuinely concerned.

"_He, uh…"_ He said to be careful in case the family of hunters kill me for not being human, basically. _"Nothing important. He's pissed but it's nothing big."_

Cas sat down, his back to Dean, trying to compose himself. Dean might be a hunter, John too. And Castiel was still technically an angel, yes. But they were friends, the best of friends. Dean would never try to kill him. Michael knew the boys didn't even know angels existed, let alone be suspicious of Cas. If he ever got back to Heaven, Cas would tear shit up. That much he knew. Fuck Michael!

Dean blinked at Cas' bare back several times, eyes flicking from the window then back to Cas. There was barely any light coming in from the windows, but Dean still wanted to make sure he wasn't seeing shadows. Cas leaned back against the wall.

"_Why are you staring at me, Dean?"_

"_Wh-what? Shut up I'm not staring."_ Dean snapped back into reality, taking his eyes off Cas' chest, not even realizing the younger boy had turned around.

Cas cocked his head slightly to the side, confused, but his head straightened when he realized what Dean was looking at.

"_You saw them?"_

Dean nodded.

"_When did you get them?"_

Cas hung his head a bit, a slight smirk on his face, but it wasn't happy. More like the smirk of a man who knew that he was about to tell a story he hated telling, to someone he'd always wanted to tell it to. And even then, he had to lie. He'd gone over the story a thousand times, making sure every detail fit perfectly, leaving no holes for questions or prodding.

"_It was before you moved into town."_

"_No shit. If it was after and I didn't know I'd be kinda pissed, Cas."_

"_Anyways, I wasn't exactly hanging around with the 'good kids'," _he put the last words in quotations.

Dean didn't like where this was going.

"_Crowley, Meg, Ruby…you know the group. I was in with them. Michael hated it more than he hates you, I think. But I didn't care. I kept telling him 'you aren't dad, so stop trying to be.'"_

Dean's face contorted into concern and slight fear. Cas with Crowley and Co? It was the farthest thing from the realm of possibility Dean could imagine.

"_Anyways, it was the summer before you guys came, and we took a road trip up to Chicago and ran into some trouble. Meg pissed off some people. I had a sort of, uh, thing, for her, so I tried to protect her…"_

Cas trailed off, didn't feel like finishing his lie. Dean didn't really want to hear the end of the story.

"_Anyways, I was out the rest of the summer, then come September I pretty much withdrew from everything. That's kind of where you guys come in. Meg and the gang were the only friends I ever had, so once I dropped out from them, I had nobody-just my brothers really."_

"_So, you got hurt, and they did what exactly? Left you there?"_

"_The rest of them took off. Ruby stayed behind and kind of pseudo- stitched me up until we got back here. I never really talked to them again."_

"_You took not one but two knife hits for that hellbitch Meg and she never even stuck around to say so much as a thanks?"_

Cas didn't answer, only looked off into the darkness of Dean's basement.

"_Evil bitch!"_

Cas smiled a bit.

"Yeah well, I suppose that's why Michael is always so anal about me going out anywhere, especially with people who don't have the best of reputations." His tone was definitely a bit playful with the last half of that sentence, and Dean knew it was aimed at him.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter took me forever and then some but I literally had zero inspiration until like 4 days ago! Next chapter is already started so don't be too worried about that.

Reviews are encouraged! Good, bad, I don't care. All of it helps me improve the story for you guys.


	8. Chapter 8

Their conversation drifted over stupid topics for about an hour, covering everything from most liked and hated food and classes, to places they'd love to visit if given the chance.

Cas was starting to drift off as Dean was telling him about a time him and Sam spent Christmas together in a dingy motel, and one year John found a wreath made out of beer cans and shit. Cas didn't want to fall asleep but he couldn't help it.

"_Hey, dude c'mon. Don't fall asleep on me! It's barely after 2."_

Dean shook Cas' leg to wake him up from his half-asleep state. Cas shook his head and opened his eyes wide, forcing himself to stay awake. It was harder than he'd thought it should be.

"_I'm not sleeping. I'm…dozing."_ His voice was rough and full of exhaustion, but he sat up and rubbed his eyes awake nonetheless.

"_Ok. How about this, um, you pick next topic of conversation. Something you wanna talk about."_

Dean was sounding like a teenage girl trying desperately to get her crush to talk to her, but he couldn't bring himself to care as much as he normally would. He loved talking to Cas, even if it was about stupid things like which teachers they thought hated each other. He just liked talking to him. With Cas he never had to pretend to be 'the' Dean Winchester. He didn't have to keep playing bad boy, or the smartass, or anything. He could just be Dean. He could let his geekier side slip out. He could tell stupid jokes that only Cas would laugh at. He could laugh like he meant it and not get looks. He liked it, loved it even. And he liked Cas because of it.

"_I don't know, Dean. You know I'm usually just one to listen to others talk."_

"_Okay but now I want you to tell me a story. How many things have I told you about me tonight, huh? Give me something here."_

Cas just looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"_Please?"_

Cas sighed. Dean had him. That asshole coupled his please with a wide smile and raised eyebrows. Dean knew he looked adorable and he played it.

"_Ugh fine. What do you want me to talk about then?"_

Dean thought for a moment, realizing e didn't really know a lot about Cas personally. This was going to be fun.

"_Start with your weird name. Where in the hell did your parents pull 'Castiel' from? I mean the rest of you family, aside from Balthazar, have normal names. What happened with yours?"_

Dean had been wondering on this since the first time he met him, but never thought it would be good to ask. But they were close enough now that Dean didn't have to worry about wording.

"_I'm actually a little surprised it took you this long to ask me that."_ Cas mused, smirking slightly.

Dean just shrugged and looked expectantly at his friend.

"_Okay you know how my family is pretty religious. Well not Balthazar or Gabe, but the rest of them: Anna, Michael, Raphael…- Well it comes from that. It's an angel name."_ He said, bowing his head in a slight embarrassment. He really hated explaining his name. Humans, especially teenagers he was around, didn't understand the whole thing. Why the hell would your parents name you after an angel anyways? But Dean didn't laugh or anything. But when Cas looked up, he did have a grin from ear to ear on his face.

"_What?"_

"_No nothing. It's just-you're named after an angel. I've, I've never heard that before."_ Dean was fighting hard not to let out a small laugh. The thought of it was kind of funny, to be perfectly honest.

"_Go on. Let it out."_

Dean didn't hold back. He laughed. Cas could feel his cheeks heat up and he leaned his head down again, fidgeting with the draw strings on his pants.

"_I'm sorry for laughing but of all the explanations I would have thought of that was never one of them. It's just-wow."_

Cas started to laugh a bit too, just a bit. Despite the strangeness of it in this century, he liked his name.

Dean calmed down and started to breath like normal person again.

"_Okay so, what about your brothers, then? Why aren't they angels?"_

Cas looked at Dean a little skeptically.

"_Dean, do you honestly not know that much about religion. Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael ARE all angel names. Mine just happens to be a little stranger."_

Dean looked a little taken aback at first before it set in.

"_So…your parents decided to have a tribe of angelic babies running around? Why angels though? Why not other names in the Bible or something?"_

He was genuinely intrigued now. Cas never spoke about his family, unless it was complaining about his two oldest brothers.

"_I don't know, Dean. I never asked them why we weren't Joseph or Simon or something. I think it had to do with my mom, more though. She liked angels. I remember she had a bunch of little statues and figurines of them everywhere. She said they made her feel protected. Despite how me and Gabriel turned out, the rest of them are pretty big on the whole God thing."_

Inwardly Cas scoffed at his stupid explanation. It'd have been much easier to say "I'm an angel of the Lord. I fell to earth because I didn't listen and now me, and Gabriel and Balthazar and Anna are stuck here. Michael and Raphael are just watching to make sure we don't disobey again. By the way, yes, angels exist."

He'd much rather do that than talk about his human mother. Cas had truly loved her. AS an angel he never had a mother, but watching the earth he'd wanted to know that love. Then he half-fell, and got one, and she was taken away.

Cas had never told Dean about his mother before. All Dean knew was that her name was Rebecca, and that she'd died of some sort of heart failure, and that he'd found out from Gabriel. Dean almost felt sorry he'd asked the question. He knew the feeling a little too well.

Cas looked up at him, and Dean's face was soft, understanding.

"_What?"_

"_She sounds like mine, your mom. She sounds a little like mine. With the religion and angels thing."_

Cas smiled a little. Dean very rarely spoke of his mother. Only on very few occasions where he'd called Cas because he was drunk and wanted someone to talk to because everyone else was passed out in the basement. That was only about 2 times. The other times Dean was passed out with them.

"_Can I go to sleep now? I gave you a story."_

"_No. I gave you way more than one story."_

Cas sighed and rolled his head back, his neck cracking slightly. He looked down at Dean, who was now laying on his pillow, leaning on his arm and facing Cas.

"_Okay. So, I've told you about my dad, some stories of me and Sam when we were kids, and two stories about me getting brought home by the cops. You owe me a good story."_

Cas slumped his shoulders. He really wasn't getting out of this tonight.

"_I don't have anything good. I never do anything."_

"_You used to hang out with the Hellbitches of Lawrence High, Cas. I know you have something good. Don't go skipping details, either."_

"_I hate you."_

"_Yeah, yeah I know. I'm a horrible person. Now let's go Cupid."_

Cas rolled his eyes as he tried to think of something.

"_I started hanging around them when I hit high school. Gabriel and Balthazar both told me to watch out for them but I really didn't care. I thought 'I'm not an idiot. I won't let them take me too far.' Of course that worked out well. I was a freshmen, or fresh-meat, as Ruby used to call me, so I guess you could say they dug their hooks in pretty deep right away…"_

Cas went on to tell Dean more or less his entire first year of high school, and how, when he went off with them and got hurt, he'd missed enough school to almost fail the tenth grade last year.

"_That why you had English and phys ed with Sam last year, right? You failed them?"_

Cas nodded. _"Yeah, but I passed everything else so I technically did pass grade 10. Then last year, I was hanging out with you guys so I did good then, passed everything with good marks and all. So I'm gonna end up graduating with you this year, 'without' failing a grade."_

"_Shut up."_

Cas smirked.

"_I can't believe you went as much as I did and still passed. What the hell is this?"_

"_You just didn't go. I went for the tests and exam, dumbass."_

"_Whatever. Least we can graduate together, right."_

Cas smiled and nodded. _"Yeah."_

Both were silent for a few minutes. Cas contemplating his stupid feelings for Dean, and Dean digesting the relatively long and detailed filled story Cas had just given him. And also his stupid feelings, but he tried not to think of that.

"_What are you gonna do next?"_

Cas looked down at Dean in the mattress next to him, now laying on his front, face smushed into the pillow.

"_Come again?"_

"_Next. You know, after you graduate in June. What are you gonna do?"_

_I don't know yet really. I mean I'm gonna apply to universities and colleges but I don't know what I wanna be. You?"_

"_I got the garage. I might take a year in community college and take some automotive stuff, and a business course. But I don't really want more schooling, y'know. But you should go to a good school. You could make it big if you tried. You're pretty smart."_

Cas didn't know how to take the comment. Dean rarely compliment somebody so outwardly, even Cas.

"_You are too Dean. You ju-"_

"_If you say I just have to apply myself so help me God, I will get up and punch you in the forehead!"_

Cas raised his hands in a mock sort of surrender, chuckling slightly.

"_Okay fine. I was gonna say you just need to find something you love more than your car, and go with that…. But applying yourself works too, I guess."_

Dean didn't pull through on his threat, but he did pull his pillow out from under him and smash Castiel with it, throwing the smaller boy forward onto his mattress from the force.

"_Ow! Shit that actually hurt! How the hell can you manage to hurt someone with a friggin' pillow?"_

Dean just smirked proudly and stuffed the pillow back under his head.

"_I'm strong, and despite your surprisingly more fit self, you're still smaller than me."_

Cas raised an eyebrow at that.

"_Yeah I see you sitting over there with your fucking sort of muscled self. Don't let the chicks at the school see that or you will end up having to bring one of them home."_ Dean teased.

It was Cas' turn to put on show of strength. He pulled out his pillow from behind him and raised it. Dean heard the rustle and braced himself, expecting a hit on his back. He let out small cry when the pillow came down on his head.

"_Ahh, mother f-"._ That was it.

Dean sat up, rubbing the side of his face. Cas relaxed, looking for a moment concerned. Dean had another idea. He, in a quick move that came from his training with his dad, had knocked the pillow out of his friend's hand, and moved his smaller frame back enough that Dean was able to hold his hands against the wall. It wasn't rough, but just a friendly bit of horse-play. Yeah, that's exactly what Dean was thinking right now.

Cas smirked. Dean had his legs all wrong. Cas moved his leg around Dean's, his other leg sitting between Dean's. Castiel flipped them, with some difficulty, so that he has the one holding Dean down.

Dean huffed as he hit the mattress, thoroughly shocked Cas was able to flip them like that. But he wasn't going like that. He and Sam fought like this enough that Dean knew practically every trick smaller bodies pulled.

"_So it's gonna be like that is it?"_

He used Cas's weight against him, putting him off balance and rolling over on top of him, holding his arms behind his back, Cas' wrists small enough to fit in one of Dean's hands. The other around Cas' head and neck, making sure he didn't try to get smart. With a brother like Gabe, Dean had to assume Cas had been through this before.

Dean didn't account for Cas' flexibility. The younger boy managed to squirm his wrists enough that he could get a flat hand on the bed. Balancing what he could in the position on his hands, Cas pushed off the wall with his legs, throwing both him and Dean backwards, Dean's grip lost and Cas free to move out of the way.

Sure he was a Hunter but Cas didn't count on Dean being as quick as he was. That and Cas was trying not to give in and laugh. Dean had his wrists against the wall again, this time making sure Cas wouldn't be able to flip them with his stupid leg trick. Caught up in the moment, Dean lost all control he'd had. The gap was closed. Dean had lost it totally.

Their lips met and Dean didn't even register, only leaned into it. His eyes were half-closed, top lip caught between both of Cas'. They were slightly chapped but still soft somehow.

Cas breathed in at the impact. His eyes stayed open in surprise for a moment before closing. He leaned in slightly, Dean's lips soft against his own. Dean still had his wrists in his hands.

Dean moved his hands, along with Cas' arms down the wall a bit.

He moved away. Cas followed forward at first before backing his head to the wall. Dean never noticed the movement. He stared at Cas, lost for words, a look of both sheer bliss and full on terror on Dean's face, flooding into his eyes.  
Cas' face was calm, like it always was, but his eyes were still wide, not with shock this time but utter wonder. Dean quickly released Cas' wrists and sat back, no longer feeling right leaning over the younger boy as he was.

Cas brought his arms in, crossed his legs and rested them in his lap, against hands fidgeting with the strings on his pants.

Dean bit on his bottom lip, having no idea what to say, or really what just happened. He looked scared almost, like a child who couldn't see his parents in the store. He wanted to speak but his voice was caught, his throat dry. Cas broke the silence.

"_Dean…"_

"_No, don't…forget it, Cas. I didn't...I don't. I never meant to, I just- it was a mistake. I'm sorry I shouldn't have. Just forget it. I'm sorry."_

"_I'm not."_

Dean looked up from staring at the design on his pants. Cas was staring at him. His face was soft, and all Dean wanted to do was take that damn face in his hands and kiss him again. But instead he scooted over to his own mattress and put his face in his pillow, face turned away from Cas.

"_Night, Cas."_ Dean managed to whisper, before the flutter of nerves jumped from the pit of his stomach into his throat.

"_I didn't mind."_ He whispered more to himself than to Dean, but Dean still heard him, glad the blanket was covering his face so Cas couldn't see the smile, nor the slight blush.

Cas sat staring at the wall, left to contemplate what the hell just happened. Dean just kissed him. Dean Winchester just kissed him. His friend, his best friend, just kissed him. Cas' head was swimming. How many months now had he been swallowing feelings for Dean? And then this happens!

The both fell asleep relatively fast, Cas facing Dean and Dean facing way from Cas.

John was kicking Dean awake, almost literally, at around 8:30 in the morning for his shift in the garage. Cas shifted under the covers and shoved his face under his pillow, not having any of the light streaming in from the window above them. His back was exposed but he was too tired to care. Fucking Dean had him awake and talking until 2:30 at least, probably closer to 3:00 though.

"_Sorry, Castiel. Didn't mean to wake you."_

Cas just raised a thumbs up and dropped his arm again. He didn't really want to lift his head up to talk to John to tell him it was fine, so he figured that would have to suffice.

"_Dean, move it. There's already a car waiting for you. Third door. Move it_!" John kicked Dean's mattress and Dean groaned in protest but sat up nonetheless. John wouldn't stop so long as Dean was still lying down.

Dean waited until John was back upstairs before actually standing. He stretched and Cas could hear his back crack with the movements. Cas thought for sure Dean would say something, even a 'morning Cas' would have been nice, but he didn't. He got dressed and went upstairs. Castiel could hear him talk to Sam, not about anything in particular, just regular conversation, and Cas' heart sank with it.

Stupid human emotions.

Cas pulled the blanket over his shoulders and curled up under them, sleep hitting him again. It was close to 10AM before he woke up again. Deciding that was enough he reached for his phone to call Michael before he had a bitchflip on him again.

**1 New Message.**

"_Please don't be Michael."_ Cas begged before he opened his voicemail to check it.

It was from Dean.

"_**Hey Cas. Before you ask why I'm calling instead of coming inside, let me just tell you that when I said I was sorry for….last night, I didn't mean it like that. And the mistake part. I heard what you said after I laid down, and, when you get this come out to the garage. Please. Okay that's it, I guess."**_

The beep ending the message sounded and Cas just closed his phone and sat there for a bit, brain still registering what Dean's message was saying. 'didn't mean it like that'? Well then how the hell did he mean it? It was a mistake, I'm sorry is pretty straightforward.

Cas didn't know why he was getting angry thinking about it. Dean's message was somewhat of an apology, at least that's how Cas was taking it. He owes it to Dean to go out and talk to him, right?

* * *

A/N: See! Updated within reasonable time period as promised! Review! Review! Review! Thanks to those who have followed and favourited this, mea, and /or my other fics. It really means a lot guys! Keep and eye out for Chapter 9.


	9. Chapter 9

Cas, after eating breakfast with Sam, who is apparently only capable of making toast and waffles, worked up the nerves to go out and talk with Dean. First he'd call Michael, though. Get that disaster out of the way before walking possibly into another one.

He went down to the basement to get his phone out of his bag.

"_Castiel?"_

"_Yeah, it's me. Hey Anna."_

"_How'd it go? Did anything happen?"_

"_Yeah, umm…can we not talk about this now? Is Michael there?"_

"_Yeah, he's in the study. Cassie, you okay?"_

"_Yeah I'm fine, just woke up not too long ago. Still a little tired. Could you put him on?"_

"_Yeah hold on.."_

Cas could hear Anna put the phone down on the table and hear her voice calling out to the oldest angel. The next thing Cas heard was the receiver being picked up and his brother's voice on the other end.

"_Castiel?"_

"_Yeah. You said call in the morning. It's morning and I'm calling."_

"_Okay, thank you for not making me wait again."_

There was an awkward silence before Michael spoke again.

"_Is that Winchester going to drop you of again_?" He didn't sound too happy about it.

"_Yes. Dean is working right now in his dad's garage, but when his shift ends he said he'll drop me off."_

"_When will that be?"_

"_I don't know. Between 3 and 5 I guess."_

"_Text one of your siblings when you know for sure. They will call me in."_

"_You're going out again?"_

"_For a few days, yes. Goodbye Castiel."_

"_Bye."_

Great. By the time Cas got back Raphael would be there, and Cas was almost certain that Michael wouldn't have told the younger angel about Castiel's outgoings. It was truly ridiculous. Of all the half-fallens in that house, Castiel was the one the two of them watched like a hawk. What, he had two bad years in 17 good ones? How long have Gabriel and Balthazar been getting away with shit because the others were busy watching him? If he had half the balls he wished he did he'd have told them off long ago. Sure he'd have gotten a lovely scar to match the others on his back but he'd have gotten his point across.

He got dressed, pulling clean clothes out of his bag and putting them on gracelessly, before he decided now would be a good time to go see Dean. He was already in a shit mood because of his brothers; Dean couldn't possibly make him feel worse.

As he was walking up to the garage in the front of the lot, Cas could see the third bay where Dean was working as he neared the garage. He shoved his hands into his jean pockets and he entered through the back door of the bay, like he was always told to do if Dean still happened to be working when he got there. He took a seat on one of the stools at the back workbench and waited until Dean was finished doing whatever it was he was doing under the car.

He was wearing the blue jumpsuit, Cas could see that now, stained black and brown from rust and oil and grease and general wear. He looked good in the blue one though, Cas thought to himself.

About a half hour later Dean finished working on the under part of the car and slid out from beneath it, stopping the creeper when he saw Cas sitting at the back workbench, playing with something he couldn't see form this angle. Cas had looked over to the car to see if Dean was done yet, and was greeted with a greasy face and a nervous smile. Cas waved, answering the smile and an equally nervous nod.

"_How long you been sitting there?"_

"_About 5 minutes. Not too long."_

"_Uh-huh."_

There was an awkward silence as Dean leaned against the side of the car, pulling a rag out of his jumpsuit pocket to wipe his face and hands.

"_I, uh, I got your message. You sounded…apprehensive."_

"_Gee, Cas, did I?"_

"_You don't have to snap at me."_

Dean dropped his head, immediately regretting speaking at all.

"_Sorry."_

More silence came between them.

"_If you want I can come back when you're done with the car. I don't mind-_

"_No. No we can talk now. I mean, I'm almost done here anyways. I just have to go under the hood and fix the-" _

Dean stopped, realizing Cas wouldn't get anything he was saying about the car.

Cas just nodded and put down the carpenter pencil he had been using to doodle on the wooden table top with. He looked at Dean, blue eyes staring expectantly. Dean wasn't saying anything. Cas could tell he wanted to, he kept fidgeting with the rag in his hands and licking his lips, but he wasn't speaking. Cas pulled out his phone and played Dean's voicemail from earlier out loud.

"_**Hey Cas. Before you ask why I'm calling instead of just coming inside, let me just tell you that when I said I was sorry for….last night, I didn't mean it like that. And the mistake part. I heard what you said after I laid down, and, when you get this come out to the garage. Please. Okay that's it, I guess."**_

"_Was playing that really necessary?"_

"_Well you weren't speaking."_

Dean looked at Cas, thoroughly unimpressed with his matter-of-fact tone, but Dean didn't say anything further.

"_Fine."_

Cas hopped off the stool and made his way towards the door he'd come in from.

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Home."_

"_What?"_

"_Dean," _Cas stopped before the door and turned back around to case his friend._ "__**You**__ called __**me **__to come out here and talk. I'm here and you're not talking. My being here is clearly making you uncomfortable. So let me do both of us a favor and do what you told me to do. Forget about it."_

The words hurt Cas to say them just as much as it hurt Dean to hear them. Cas had wanted nothing more than to know the feeling of Dean's lips on his own for months on end, and he'd finally gotten to experience it. And now, now he was walking away. Away from Dean, away from last night. His chest hurt at just the thought of what would happen on Monday at lunch, or before that when he would be able to see Dean on the field from his classroom.

Dean was just as hurt. How many times had he hooked up with a girl just to prove to himself that he didn't like Cas in that way. If he could fuck another person how could he like Cas? Dean's sexuality wasn't even the issue here. If you looked good and he wouldn't get arrested for it, there was a good chance he'd sleep with you. But he'd never liked anyone before, not like this. And he was scared of it, but he wanted it so badly. He'd thought of a thousand and one things to say to Cas when he got here. And now he was getting ready to walk out the door, and Dean couldn't think of a damn thing to say to him. Not one goddamned thing.

Cas let out a breathed chuckle.

"_Yeah… See you 'round, Dean."_

Cas turned around and walked back out to the house to get his things.

"_Fuck!"  
_  
Dean kicked the stool across the floor, running his hands over his face and through his hair. He fought back against picking up a crowbar and beating the shit out of the car, deciding instead to be his stupid reckless self and run out the back door after Cas.

"_Cas, man, wait up! Hey! Dude come back. Cas!"_

Cas stopped but he didn't turn around, just stood there with his hands in his pockets and his head down.

Dean caught up to him, out of breath, and came around to face the smaller boy. It took him a minute or two to start breathing sort of normally, but Cas was patient. After all, he had waited this goddamn long.

"_Cas please. Don't go home yet. It's just, I surprised myself last night and I-fuck."_

Dean spoke through labored breaths. Cas couldn't help but wonder if he breathed like this during hunts, or if he'd been able to run more then.

"_You were surprised? You? Yes because I saw that kiss coming all night long, Dean."_

"_Don't get snarky with me, man. I'm trying not to sound like a dick."_

"_Little late don't you think?"_

"_Wha-What the hell, Cas?"_

"_What?_

"_Why are you freaking out on me?"_

"Contrary to whatever you believe Dean, when someone kisses you like that and then says it was a mistake and to forget about it, it kind of stings a little."

Dean felt like an ass. He could tell Cas was getting real tired of his beating around the bush with this. He knew Cas well enough to know that it wouldn't take too much more to make him walk home.

"_Come on."_

Dean grabbed Cas' right wrist and pulled it out of his pocket, and lead the way to the picnic table in the back of the garage. Dean sat him down, then sat across from him on the opposite bench.

"_Okay. You listened to the message and the forced me to listen to it again. You heard what I said, Cas."_

"_Refresh my memory."_

Dean's mouth hung open for a moment just before he dropped his head. Of all the people he could have chosen to start crushing on, Cas would be the one to give him hell like this.

"_You could just replay the me-"_

"_Dean, honestly."_

"_Alright! Fine…"_

Cas waited for Dean to grow a pair enough to talk. Funny. The guy could hunt monsters and ghosts but to talk to his best friend about kissing him, he was damn near petrified.

"_Before the sun goes down would be nice."_

"_I'm working on it, alright!"_

"_Maybe I should start, yeah?"_

Dean looked right into Cas' eyes, mildly surprised that he even wanted to talk to him still. Dean's mouth felt like he had swallowed cotton balls it was so dry, so he just nodded nervously and awaited Cas' voice.

"_After everything in the last year and half-everything-you never once even hinted at feelings for me! Not once, Dean. Do you know how many months I've been swallowing feelings for you, Dean? Because I really don't think you know what last night mean to me. No, I'm not talking about the kiss. Everything else. All the talking and the storytelling. I mean, how many people are you willing to share that stuff with, Dean?"_

"_What feelings are you swallowing for me?"_

Cas lowered his head and raised his eyebrows at Dean, mildly surprised at the answer.

"_Seriously?"_

"_What?"_

"_That's all you got out of that? Really, Dean?"_

"_No. But Cas, c'mon. You know me, the way I am. This shit is weird for me. Stop tormenting me about it, dude."_

Castiel raised an eyebrow. Dean smiled cheekily. Sure now it was easy to talk. Cas' stare didn't let up however, so Dean just raised his hands in a sort of mock surrender.

_Alright. Okay, fine. You're right. I never tell anybody and of that. About me and Sam, or my dad, none of it. Just you, Cas. Alright? Just you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Why what, man?"_

"_Why just me? You have how many friends at school? And none of them even know you."_

"_Well yeah. But this is different. I mean, you were my first friend." _Dean smiled, and it was his stupid grin, but it was sincere all the same. _"And about the rest of them…yeah they're friends but they don't get it."_

"_Oh…and I do?"_

"_Would we be sitting here otherwise?"_

There was a silence, neither of them really knowing what to say next.

"_So why now then?" _Cas' eyes were looking intently at the grain in the wooden tabletop. Dean's face looked partially confused, and when no answer came, Cas elaborated.

"_Why wait 'til now to act on whatever it is you're feeling? Why last night?" _Cas' voice was getting audibly frustrated at this point.

"_I don't know, Cas! I don't! You keep acting like I actually understand this shit, and I just don't, okay."_

Cas stayed silent. He hadn't had much experience in this area of human emotions, especially when it came to Dean. Dean was either being a sarcastic and snarky asshole, or just plain jokingly fucking around. Around most people, Dean had three moods: fuck you, fuck me, and fuck this. Cas wasn't used to this side of him, this frustrated, emotional side. He looked into Dean's eyes, looking for something to grab onto to make Dean feel better about all of this.

But Dean's normally cool and calm and at-ease look wasn't there to meet Cas' gaze. Dean looked vulnerable and to be perfectly honest, it worried Cas more than a little.

"_What?"_

"_What what?"_

"_You're doing it again."_

Cas tilted his head to the side slightly, squinting just a tad.

"_Don't give me that 'confused puppy' look."_

Cas tilted his head a bit more.

"_Ugh! It, Cas! That thing you do when your eyes get all wide and blue and stare at me. It's creepy. I feel like you're looking through me or right in my soul or some shit."_

Cas had never noticed he'd done it before. Oh how he wished he could simply look at Dean and see how bright his soul must be. It was another thing Cas missed about being an angel.

"_Sorry…"_

Dean almost immediately regretted saying anything once Castiel lowered his eyes.

"_DEAN! Let's go. You have a car waiting!"_

John's head appeared from the back door of Dean's bay. Cas was slightly surprised John's voice carried as well as it did, when he was usually relatively softer spoken. Or at least he was when Cas was around.

"_Okay, man, Just stick around until I get off at 3, then I'll drive you home. Michael won't try to kill me right?"_

Dean winked as he got up, not actually meaning the question. After all, if Michael was gonna kill him, Dean figured he'd have enough sense not to do it on his own lawn.  
Dean was already walking back to the garage and out of earshot when Cas let out a low groan and banged his head on the table. He almost missed not having emotions.

* * *

Three o'clock rolled around and Cas was thankful he didn't have to lose to Sam in yet another tournament of Mortal Kombat. It never mattered which character Sam chose, he won every time.

The two heard the front door open and Cas inwardly celebrated. As much as he loved hanging out with Sam, he really hated losing. Dean poked his head into the living room, face red form heat and smears of grease across his forehead and cheeks. Cas was about to get up to get his bag form the basement when Dean held out his hand to stop him.

"_I'm not getting in my baby like this. Give me 20 minutes tops to shower."_

Dean clicked his tongue and disappeared up the stairs. Cas looked back to Sam, who was already going to switch games. Thank God!

"_Which one? I mean, you're pretty bad at all of them, but some you aren't too bad…ish."_

Cas rolled his eyes and moved beside Sam on the floor, eyes scanning the drawer of video games. Cas picked up one of the GTA's and Gran Tourismo 5. The flipped a coin to choose between them.

9 races later, Dean came downstairs, hair still dripping water down the side of his face.

"_20 minutes my ass…" Cas said as he got up off the hard floor._

"_Yeah yeah. You try scrubbing grease and oil off your face and tell me how fast you are."_

Cas held his hands up and smiled a bit. He said by to Sam, and the two were out the door. Dean popped his head in the garage and told John he'd be back in a few hours, and not to wait for him for dinner.

"_A few hours?" Dean, my house is literally a 15 minute drive."_

"_What I can't do things after I drop you off? What has the world come to?"_

Cas rolled his eyes.

"_I told O I'd stop by Harvelle's later and help here fix some stupid thing in the back room."_

"_Oh. Tell her and Ellen 'hey' for me?"_

"_Don't I always?"_

"_Right."_

Awkwardness back….great. They got in Dean's car, them in the front and their bags in the back.

"_Did you think about my question at all?"_

"_The 'why now' one, you mean?"_

Cas nodded.

"_A bit, I guess."_

"_And…"_

"_Best I got was that it was a heat of the moment sort of thin. It was al your fault after all."_

Cas hadn't seen the smile play onto Dean's face.

"_My fault? My f- Dean I swear to-"_

"_Oh- hey, relax. I was just kidding man. But you did start the pillow fight, which lead to the fucking-around-fighting match, which…yeah."_

"_Right."_

"_And you never answered my question, either."_

"_What question, Dean?"_

Cas looked at Dean, thoroughly confused.

"_Why do you do that?"_

"_Do what?"_

"_You only put my name at the end of your sentence when you're annoyed at me."_

"_You have that effect on people, Dean."_

"…_Fuck you."_

Cas smirked.

"_What question are you talking about?"_

"_These, uh, feelings you've been swallowing?"_

"_Oh, that one…"_

"_I can drive slower if you're gonna need some time…"_

"_No."_

Cas inhaled and exhaled deeply before he started.

"_You're really gonna make me do this, aren't you?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Okay Fine….- I like you. You happy now? I like you and as stupid as it is, I don't not want to. And Michael would murder me 6 ways from Sunday if he ever found out, and now it's just gonna be weird around you because of last night and why the fuck did you have to kiss me, you bastard?!"_

Dean was silent for the few seconds it took him to pull over to the side of the road, desperately trying to quickly digest all of what Cas had said. That wasn't the response he'd expected. A simple 'I like you' would have sufficed.

"_Why-Why would it be weird? I mean yeah a little right now, at first, but Cas, man, if you think this, last night, is gonna screw things up you're wrong."_

"_Maybe it won't for you, Dean, but for me…"_

"_Why? Why would it be different for me?"_

"_Because, Dean! The guy you've liked for months, __**months!**__ kisses you randomly, and you like it, but he doesn't know how you feel at all, AND he just happens to be your best friend! The situation is different for me than you. And knowing that it won't happen just…"_

Cas trailed off. The last sentence punched Dean right in the heart. He'd figured weeks ago that Cas liked him, which was why Dean hadn't felt so offset by his own feelings, knowing they were returned. But Cas had no idea, like, at all.

"_Who says it can't happen? Cuz I haven't seen or heard that anywhere. Ever. And in fact…"_

Dean paused as he took hold of Cas' hand, gently.

"…_I think it sounds like a damn good idea."_

Cas took his hand back and set it on his lap. Dean's face dropped a little.

"_You don't have to Dean. I'm a big boy, I'll be fine. I don't you to try and make me feel better."_

"_Damnit, Cas. Will you shut up and just look at me for a second. Please. You look me-in the eye- and tell me if I don't mean this!"_

Cas looked up, eyes slightly glossy, and starred. Surprisingly he hoped he would see something that told him Dean didn't mean it. He couldn't. And he couldn't help the smile that came to his lips either.

"_Okay then. Can I start driving again? Yeah…good."_

Dean kept his hand palm up on the seat between them. Cas took it happily. Michael was going to smite the living hell out of him. And he couldn't find a care in the world to give.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I promised this would be up earlier, but inspiration died. And if it's not there I don't write, if I do it's shit. And I refuse to let you guys read shit. I realyl enjoyed writing the day after the first kiss, so I hope you lot enjoy reading it. Review! Review! Review! I love getting them. Let me know what you think, or hope will happen in future chapters, and I'll see how much I can fit in it.


End file.
